This invention relates to a portable cleaning device for golf shoes and golf clubs that is adapted to be releasably attached to a golf bag or other convenient surface and be retained thereon by a chain and reel.
In the prior art there are a number of golf cleaning devices for shoes and more particularly for the cleats which include brushes and cleat mud scrapers as, for example, in the Frazelle, et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,736. This particular device is arranged to additionally carry a towel and to be tethered to the handle of a golf bag by a thong. Utilizing a device of this nature, or utilizing an individual scraper does not allow the user to easily clean his cleats and then be assured that the device will be easily available for use without reaching into a pocket on the golf bag. There remains a need for a device capable of cleaning golf shoes and cleats and yet will be attached to a golf bag or other convenient surface in such a way that it will always be retained on the outside available for use. There is also a need for a device which will clean a club face. For example, club faces are configured with a series of scoring lines and a surface finish which enables a golfer to impart a desired spin to the ball when properly struck. It is of course recognized that a club face and particularly the scoring line, should be kept clean.